


Crash Into Me (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Buddie Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 Fight or Flight, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Buck no puede dormir y termina conduciendo. Se encuentra fuera de una casa familiar.





	Crash Into Me (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crash Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328274) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Le dicen que se vaya a casa. Que ha tenido un largo día y que debería descansar un poco. Que Maddie va a estar a salvo en el hospital. Ella también necesita descansar y las horas de visita han terminado. Buck sabe que tienen razón. Lo entiende.  
  
Pero todavía no puede irse a casa. Pasa por allí y le pica la piel. No puede hacer que se detenga. Así que sigue conduciendo.  
  
No está realmente sorprendido cuando se encuentra aparcado fuera de una casa familiar. Simplemente se sienta allí, observando la quietud por un momento. No está seguro de si realmente planeaba entrar. No hasta que recibe el texto.  
  
"Si vas a mirar mi casa de forma escalofriante, es mejor que entres".  
  
Sonríe.  
  
Apaga el coche, se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirige hacia el camino familiar hacia la puerta. Se abre antes de que tenga la oportunidad de llamar. Y luego Eddie está allí, mirándolo con esa cariñosa sonrisa. Buck siente que puede respirar por primera vez en horas. Algo en lo que trata de no pensar.  
  
"Maddie está bien, está a salvo".  
  
"Lo he oído", dice Eddie. Se aleja de la puerta, permitiendo que Buck entre. "¿Todo está bien?"  
  
"Sí", dice Buck. Se pregunta si Eddie le cree. No suena muy convincente para sí mismo. "Ella está bien. Me dijeron que me fuera. Pero yo solo ... no puedo volver allí esta noche. No puedo dormir en el lugar donde Maddie fue atacada y Chimney casi fue asesinado. No puedo hacerlo ".  
  
"Eso es comprensible", le dice Eddie. "Has pasado por mucho hoy".  
  
"¿Lo he hecho? Porque en comparación con todos los demás, lo tuve fácil, no debería ser el que apenas se mantiene unido aquí ".  
  
"Casi pierdes a uno de tus mejores amigos y a tu hermana, puedes estar mal, Buck".  
  
Eddie apoya una mano en su hombro y Buck se desmorona. Cae hacia delante. Lo único que le impide golpear el suelo son los brazos de Eddie que lo envuelven y lo mantienen levantado.

Eddie lo abraza mientras llora, sus manos se aprietan fuertemente en la camiseta de Eddie y su cara presiona contra su cuello. Es como si todos los sentimientos que está empujando hacia abajo finalmente hayan salido a la superficie. Todo el dolor, el miedo y la desesperación. Todo está justo allí.  
  
Todo lo que Eddie hace es mantenerlo cerca, pasando las manos suavemente por su espalda y su pelo.  
  
"Está bien. Déjalo ir. Te tengo."  
  
Buck retrocede para mirarlo. No tiene dudas de que se ve como un desastre. Pero Eddie se ve suave y relajado. Y solo quiere estar más cerca.  
  
"Siempre lo haces", susurra Buck. Pasa sus dedos por la mandíbula de Eddie. El verdadero significado detrás de las palabras cuelga allí entre ellos.  
  
La mano de Eddie sube para cubrir la suya, pero no lo empuja. Lo mantiene cerca, mientras sus dedos rozan sus nudillos. Apoya su frente contra la de Buck y respira profundamente. "Siempre."  
  
Eso es todo lo que puede dar ahora mismo. Ambos lo saben. Por ahora es suficiente. Basta con saber que se tienen el uno al otro siempre allí para mantenerlos firmes.  
  
"Tienes que estar cansado", dice Eddie un poco más tarde.  
  
"Creo que estoy tan cansado que ya ni siquiera me siento cansado", dice Buck.  
  
Eddie se ríe, "Sí, definitivamente estás llegando a la etapa delirante".  
  
Buck lo golpea suavemente, "Cállate".  
  
"Iba a ser lo suficientemente amable para ofrecerte un lugar para dormir ..."  
  
"Oh Dios. Por favor. No quiero pasar la noche conduciendo ", dice Buck.  
  
"Venga."  
  
Eddie lo lleva por el pasillo a su habitación. Le da a Buck algo de ropa para cambiarse y Buck trata de no pensar en el hecho de que esta es la ropa de Eddie. Encuentra a Eddie en su habitación tirando del edredón en su cama.  
  
"Puedes dormir aquí", dice Eddie, girando su cabeza hacia él.  
  
"No tienes que cederme tu cama", le dice Buck. "Probablemente no voy a dormir mucho. Simplemente no quería estar solo esta noche ".  
  
"Y no lo estarás".  
  
Eddie lo empuja hacia la cama y Buck frunce el ceño. No pelea mientras lo empuja suavemente sobre el colchón. Ni cuando Eddie se arrastra a su lado. Se acuesta de espaldas y mira al techo. Buck refleja su posición.  
  
"Gracias", susurra Buck.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
 _Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí. Gracias por saber exactamente lo que necesitaba. Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por preocupar_ _t_ _e por mí._  
  
Buck lo mira, dándole una sonrisa cansada. "Todo."

........................................................................................................................

Se despierta sintiéndose cálido y contento. Hay brazos fuertes alrededor de él, manteniéndolo contra algo firme y sólido. Algo que se está moviendo debajo de su cabeza. En el momento en que se da cuenta de dónde está, sus ojos se abren de golpe.  
  
Su mirada se encontró de inmediato con la mirada de Christopher.  
  
"Hola, Buck".  
  
Buck se aclara la garganta, pero no se mueve. Casi tiene miedo. "Hola, amigo."  
  
"¿Te asustaste anoche?"  
  
"¿Por qué crees que estaba asustado?" Buck le pregunta.  
  
"Mi padre siempre me abraza cuando tengo miedo", le dice Christopher.  
  
Siente que los brazos de Eddie se aprietan a su alrededor, lo que indica que está despierto. No hace ningún movimiento para empujarlo.  
  
"Tenía miedo", le dice Buck. "Y tu padre me ayudó a través de eso. Me hizo sentir seguro".  
  
"Es bueno en eso".  
  
Buck levanta la cabeza para mirar a Eddie. Él ya lo está mirando. Parece incluso más suave ahora que la noche anterior. A Buck le preocupa cómo puede ir todo esto. Preocupado porque ahora que los sentimientos están fuera, no podrá mantenerlos a raya.  
  
Entonces Eddie le sonríe, amable y tranquilizador. Su mano aprieta su cadera. Sabe que no está solo en esto. Pase lo que pase, lo enfrentarán juntos.


End file.
